


【超蝙/PWP】人绒毛膜激素是个什么东西

by insider03



Category: DCEU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: 开头警告⚠️有蝙站街/路人蝙情节有怀孕情节，报告是胡乱查了百科瞎扯的超独自生长于北极
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【超蝙/PWP】人绒毛膜激素是个什么东西

“三刀怎么样，不能再少了。”鬓角灰白的中年男人提着磨得发白的牛仔长裤裤腰，试图让它不要掉得太狠而露出纹了一片青红文身的半个屁股，他没穿内裤，上一个嫖客留下来的精液顺着大腿内侧往下。中年人不安地蹭了蹭大腿，听到面前的客人朝地上呸了一口，发出嘲弄的笑声，“就你这脏兮兮的流浪汉一样的婊子？”他上下打量着中年人破烂的着装跟乱糟糟的头发，“也配值三刀？”

男人慌张地抬起头，他在这条巷子角落站了三个小时才等来第三个客人，其他的好位置属于背后有人的站街女，是他不能涉足的地盘。“那就两刀，两刀，我到现在还没吃什么东西……”中年人嗫嚅着，那懦弱的样子仿佛激怒了年轻的嫖客，他伸出手掐住男人的脖子迫使他抬起头。

“仔细看看你跟那位哥谭首富长得可真像。”嫖客把脸凑近，朝着男人的脸上呸了一口，“那就两刀成交。记得夹紧点，你要是后面太松，我一分钱也不会给你。”

布鲁斯趴在斑驳的涂鸦墙上，他现在叫戴夫，不过那不重要，嫖客们不在乎一个脏兮兮的妓女叫什么。年轻人的阴茎从背后进入他，一只手捏着他的屁股，一只手掐着他的后颈，传来的疼痛让他确信皮肤上已经留下了淤青。这个客人不够长也不够粗，技巧烂的要死，让人完全没有什么快感可言，但是胜在粗暴，骂的脏话也足够下流。真正的站街女可能不喜欢这个，但是布鲁斯需要它。他需要痛苦和侮辱。

嫖客加快了挺腰的速度，然后在湿热的穴里射得一塌糊涂。他把疲软的阴茎从老男人的屁股里抽出来，从夹克里抽出两张一美元的纸币塞进还在流着精液的穴口。

第二个客人走了，可是布鲁斯没有急着提上裤子，从刚才他的注意力就没在被插着的后穴上，他望向黑暗的巷子深处，接着在他的目光注视下，从暗处走出来一个青年，昏暗的灯光下黑发蓝眼的青年脸上带着和善而得体的微笑，神情中透着探究和好奇。好像他面对的不是一个破破烂烂的、脏兮兮的婊子，而是那位哥谭首富，他俩所处的位置也不是哥谭的一条脏兮兮的小巷，而是某个高级酒会。

他在距离中年男人五步之外的位置占定，脸上的微笑始终没变过。布鲁斯首先注意到他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，接着是青年英俊的脸，最后他的目光停留在那高大结实的身躯上。

收回下移的目光，布鲁斯迈开有些许发软的双腿凑近了青年，他把屁股里塞着的纸币抽出来扔在地上，发现青年的目光跟着他动作的手一起移动，清澈中带着好奇，好像正在博物馆参观旋转星盘的中学生。布鲁斯知道，前一个嫖客开始不久青年就出现了，但他什么也没做，就只是在巷子深处隐匿了自己的身形，目光一直注视着这边的粗暴性事。

“你看了多久了？”明知故问，但是布鲁斯就是想问。“十五分三十七秒四二。”青年老实回答。“就只是看？”鬓角灰白的中年人抬手按上青年隆起的胸口，修长有力的手指一路下滑到青年的腹部，隔着衣料，他可以清晰地感受到手下强有力的肌肉和温暖干燥的皮肤。“我在观察人类男性的性交。”布鲁斯无视掉这个奇怪的回答，见青年不躲不闪并且不打算离开，但是也没有更近一步的意思，中年人凑近把脸凑近，吐出的湿热呼吸喷在青年的耳朵上：“那你不想亲自试试？”

跪在地上的中年人在拉开青年内裤的一瞬间就后悔了，被他揉硬了的性器弹出来直挺挺地指着他的鼻尖，比他见过的阴茎都大，比他自己的甚至还要大上一圈。虽然它没什么奇怪气味，看起来也不像经常用过，但是布鲁斯拒绝给它放进自己嘴里——不论是上面那张还是下面的，因为不管怎么样他都觉得自己会受伤，不论是裂开的嘴角还是裂开的后穴他都不接受，前者会影响他明天下午的会议，后者则会加大他明晚夜巡的难度。

他抬起头，青年还是用那双蓝眼睛带着一些好奇的神色盯着他。男人认命一样把嘴唇凑上去，温暖干燥的薄唇包裹住青年的头部，柔软的舌头凑近头冠上的小孔来回舔舐，这样就能赶紧结束。他认定青年还是个处，而处一般都不怎么持久。

然而事实脱离了他的预期，尽管头顶一直传来青年的粗重喘息，但是他嘴里的这根阴茎就是不肯交代，男人艰难地咽下混着前液的口水，他才吞下去不到半根，喉咙口就已经被抵住，他的口腔被填得满满当当，连转动舌头都困难。窒息感逐渐攀升，布鲁斯用他布满老茧的指腹抚摸着青年露在外边的柱身跟底下两个沉甸甸的囊袋，希望通过两头刺激让青年赶紧射出来。然而蓝眼青年只是伸出手像是回应又像是安抚似的抚摸着男人的鬓角跟侧脸。

当硕大的龟头抵着喉口射出来的时候，布鲁斯的下巴已经酸胀得不行，喉咙也又干又痛，过量的精液呛住了他的气管，咳嗽声停不下来。青年半蹲下来一手扶着他的腰，一手从他的腋下穿过去，布鲁斯感觉身体一轻，两百一十磅的男人就这样被青年轻松地提了起来。

他靠在青年怀里，平复着呼吸，然而他还没从刚刚近乎窒息的口交中缓过来，就发现青年的那根阴茎又硬了起来。该死的青少年，他们是没有贤者时间吗。

一整晚都在接客、挨操，布鲁斯实在没有什么反抗的力气，他被青年架着双腿抱起，后背靠在他刚刚接客时趴着的涂鸦墙面上，那根才软了不到分钟的阴茎抵着他还在滴着精液的红肿后穴，然后坚定而缓慢的捅了进去。

布鲁斯感觉自己快裂开了，然而他低估了他自己的屁股，青年粗大的阴茎虽然给他的整个后穴填得严严实实，但他还是一点没受伤的整个吞下了这根异于常人的性器。硕大的龟头跟粗壮的柱身先后碾过他的前列腺时，布鲁斯颤抖着射了出来，他把脸埋进青年的肩窝，呼吸短而急促，发出近似于呜咽的声音，然而这不能阻止那根阴茎在他的后穴里快速抽插。

温热的肠肉突然地绞紧，又被硕大的龟头横冲直撞地破开，布鲁斯知道自己的后穴铁定湿得不行，前面几个嫖客留下的精液早已经流了干净，被快感侵袭的大脑像是浆糊，片刻的清醒也只是让男人认识到，现在把他的屁股弄得黏黏糊糊的不是别的什么陌生男人的精液，而是他自己被操出来的肠液跟青年性器的前端渗出的前液。他已经射了两次，半软的阴茎在青年的卫衣布料上蹭出深色的水痕，而屁股里那根阴茎却丝毫没有要射的迹象。

青年的阴茎足够粗长，能撞到其他男人都碰不到的深处。他一开始的动作还透露着一丝生疏，随着越来越激烈的撞击愈发熟练起来。

布鲁斯整个后背和腿根爽得发麻，掉了半个底的胶鞋踢掉了落在一边，修长结实的小腿挂在青年的臂弯两侧，脚趾在穴肉被狠狠碾过之后突然蜷缩起来，蜜色的双眼流出泪来，又被青年凑上来的嘴唇吻掉。

男人收紧了绕在青年脖子上的手臂，后穴痉挛着吞吃那根粗壮的阴茎，他低下头撕咬着青年的嘴唇，啜泣着又攀上快感的顶峰。青年把阴茎埋进布鲁斯的体内，把精液射进深处——尽管不情愿，男人却又不得不再次哭着高潮。尚在余韵中的男人没注意到，青年的嘴唇柔软且干燥，而他刚刚的撕咬没能在上面留下任何伤痕。

布鲁斯拉着青年跌跌撞撞地走进旅馆——他扮演妓女戴夫时常去的那家，门口的接待拿过钱扔来钥匙，中途甚至头都没抬。男人一只手摸索着柜台上的钥匙，另一只手勾着青年的脖子迫使他低下头好方便接吻。

布鲁斯之前从来不把巷子里的客人带进旅馆房间，这里是他回蝙蝠洞之前自我修整的地方，但是今天不一样，他想。可能是因为青年的蓝眼睛，也可能是因为他轻而易举就能弄疼他，不用多大力气就能在他身上留下斑驳的淤青。布鲁斯需要疼痛。

青年被他仰面按在床上，那双色彩明亮的蓝眼睛还是那样专注地注视着男人，探究跟好奇已经褪去，取而代之的是一种布鲁斯十分熟悉但是又有些许不同的迷恋，当他是布鲁西宝贝的时候，周围的男男女女都会用这种迷恋的目光看着他，可都不如青年的纯粹热烈。

他坐上青年的腰胯，用丰满的臀肉挤压着青年从刚刚就一直硬挺着性器，用黏热的穴口从龟头一寸寸蹭下去，听着青年不加压抑的喘息，转头打掉了对方想扶上他腰部的手。然后引导着它们摸上胸前饱满的肌肉，以及上面挺立着的、充血发硬的乳头。乳尖被青年生涩的搓弄着，酥麻的快感准确地传递到下腹，男人把胸主动往前挺了挺。

阴茎重新埋进后穴时布鲁斯的眼角又流出了几滴眼泪，上位让他重拾了这场性爱的控制权。他按着自己的节奏摆动腰肢，用湿热的穴肉套弄着青年的性器。男人把额前散落的头发朝后捋了捋，低头亲吻着青年的鼻尖，叹息着叫出了刚刚得知的青年的名字。

“卡尔……”

然后他知道，自己的故意挑逗给他带来了怎样的后果。

卡尔艾尔像是受到了刺激一样突然伸手扣住了男人劲瘦的腰，在把男人的身体朝着下方挺立的性器按下去的同时猛地挺身，骑乘的姿势让粗长的阴茎碾到了一个前所未有的深度，上方的男人从空白中反应过来时已经晚了，除了趴在青年胸前呻吟喘息之外别无他法。

卡尔抱着男人窝在旅馆窄小的浴缸里，两个高大的成年男性身体使得这个浴缸里没盛下多少水，好在青年的身体散发着足够的热量，这让布鲁斯并没有觉得有多冷。

今晚的性爱让布鲁斯很满意，够爽快，也有恰到好处的疼痛，足以使他获得片刻的安宁。浴缸里的温水随着两人细微的动作荡漾着水纹，他听着青年介绍自己来自北极。

“你热得不像是那里来的。”卡尔听见怀里的男人说到。第二天早上等他从旅馆的床上醒来，周围空无一人，昨夜的一切仿佛一场春梦。

布鲁斯觉得自己很不对劲，距离上一次扮演妓女已经过去了数个月，这段时间以来他察觉到自己身体上的细微变化，从腹部肌肉的些许消退到需要的睡眠越来越长，这些变化似乎都在告诉他，他的身体大不如以前。

如果只是这样，蝙蝠侠从不妥协，包括向年龄的增长跟身体机能的退化。他所需要的只是更加严苛的锻炼，首先他需要一份详细的近期身体情况报告，以方便他制定出相应的训练计划。

这就导致了现在他身处莱克斯在大都会举办的慈善酒会，脑子里却仍想着那份报告上写着的，远远大于十的人绒毛膜激素。

这世界到底出了什么事才让他一个男人能怀孕。布鲁斯一边脑内不可自拔地排查着各项可能因素，同时脸上挂着布鲁西宝贝特有的迷人而轻浮的笑容应付着周围的男男女女。而当那个星球日报的小记者向他伸出手时，蝙蝠侠脑子里的云雾突然散开，一个答案清晰地冒了出来。

卡尔艾尔在哥谭转了三天之后放弃了寻找，转身来到了大都会，并且在这里努力学习融入人类社会。今天他工作的报社安排他进入一场慈善酒会，最好能做出点什么有意义的采访。这位北极长大的氪星之子对没有接触过的事物都带着些许好奇，人类社会的形形色色都让他感到开心。而当他看到那个男人推开车门走出来时，这种喜悦的心情到达了顶点。即使男人今天的打扮跟那天的流浪汉形象天差地别，他还是通过透视一眼认了出来。而同时男人腹部的情况更是像一个巨大惊喜朝他砸了过来。卡尔艾尔知道，他以后可能不会再是孤独一个人了。

/END


End file.
